Freya Beauchamp (TV)
This article is about Freya Beauchamp, the character from Lifetime's Witches of East End series. You were maybe looking for the character from Melissa de la Cruz' novels ; see Freya Beauchamp. Freya Beauchamp is a sexy and fearless former wild child, the youngest daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and sister to Ingrid Beauchamp, who settles down after becoming engaged to fiancé Dash Gardiner, a rich philanthropist. Though not initially aware that she and her sister are their family’s newest generation of witches, a series of events forces Joanna to tell her daughters the truth. Physical appearance Freya Beauchamp is a petite and gorgeous young woman, with slender dark brown hair and light green eyes. She often uses the sexy-card in the way she dresses, being well-aware of her beauty and using it to her advantage.She has thick lips and a small nose .She has a S shapped figure. Biography Personality Freya generally lives whole-heartedly by her desires and appetites, sometimes to a fault. She has an overwhelming sense of self-confidence and a hunger for passion. She is wild, carefree, rebellious, and extremely dramatic. Her sister Ingrid says, "Oh please, your Oscar ready!" On the thirds episode of the season. Freya is sweet, kind, gentle, smart, and extremely sexy. She is very stubborn, thick-headed, once she makes up her mind she cannot be told anything diffrently, and sticks to her guns. She is loyal to her fiancé Dash, her sister, family, and friends and will help them no matter what. She knows she is special, and is eager to learn more about witchcraft. Powers and abilities Freya, of all the Beauchamp Witches, seems to be the wild-card. Never knowing about her magical heritage, she however always felt she was different. Little is known about her powers, except that unlike her elder sister Ingrid, who's powers are connected with her mind, Freya's powers are connected with her emotions (an attribute to her spirited and lively personality), which will allow to her to excel at brewing love potions and seducing men. Blowing flowers, making things explode or setting them on fire are examples of what her uncontrolled and heightened emotions caused so far. It's likely that once she gains control of her emotional state, she will also gain control of her magic as well. *'Spellcasting': As a witch, Freya has the ability to cast spells. Despite not speaking Latin or having any magical experience, she was able to recite an incantation and open a portal into a painting. *'Aura Reading': Like her aunt, Freya is able to read auras, the energy field around an object or person. *'Telekinesis': Initially Freya was unable to move a rock across the lake and only managed to sink it, although later she was able to 'throw' a knife accross the room, a feature Joanna said was "impressive". It's likely she was able to do this by focusing on her love and desire to protect her mother. *'Immortality': As a result of her curse, Freya is immortal but destined to die and be reborn. She, as well as Ingrid, have repeated countless cycles over the centuries. Being born, live their life, die, and be reborn with no memories or recollection of their lives before. Relationships Dash Gardiner - At the beginning of the series Freya is engaged to Dash Gardiner. A wealthy doctor without borders. They met a couple of months before at the Bent Elbow bar where she works. They started a passionate affair and she soon accepted his marriage proposal. At their engagement party Dash's long lost brother suddenly turns up again. This prompts Freya to start rethinking her feelings for him. Quotes Miscellaneous Appearances *''Pilot'' *''Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P.'' *''Today I am a Witch'' *''A few good talismen'' *''Electric Avenue'' *''Potentia Noctis'' *''Unburried'' *''Snake Eyes'' Notes * Category:Characters (TV) Category:Witches Category:Beauchamp Family (TV) Category:East Haven residents